To Hell and Back
To Hell and Back is a tabletop role-playing game that was originally published on April 14th, 2015. The game takes most of its inspiration from Dungeons and Dragons, with the main difference being that To Hell and Back is specifically dark fantasy, with the story combining fantasy game mechanics with horror mechanics. Gameplay Character Creation TBA Jobs Instead of the traditional classes, the game has jobs which the player can pick from. The player can choose whether or not their character starts off with a job, with it being recommended that a player does. Due to them being jobs rather than classes, the player can switch their job if they wish, though their character in the game must quit their job to get a new one. */Lancer/ */Plague Doctor/ */Crusader/ */Bandit/ */Witch Hunter/ */Conjurer/ */Assassin/ */Priest/ If a player chooses to not have a job for their character, they are referred to as "Peasants." Permanent Debuffs Permanent Debuffs are debuffs for player characters that the player can't fix. They only show up in very specific circumstances and only certain enemies can cause permanent debuffs in characters. The permanent debuffs are as follows: *Brain Damage - causes someone's intelligence to be halved and causes disadvantage on perception rolls. Any hard blow to the head causes brain damage. *Cracked Ribs - rolls with disadvantage when trying to run from battle and deals 1d4 damage when carrying large weapons. This is caused by great bludgeoning damage to someone's body. *Infected - infected with an illness that deals 1d10 damage while wielding heavy weapons and after straining movements. This is caused on a bad roll while in contact with an ill person. *Sadistic - after killing a frightened enemy or innocent people, a person instantly becomes sadistic, which causes them to attack an ally on a failed roll. *PTSD - caused by emotionally straining events in-game. After experiencing sanity damage, they have a chance of being paralyzed. *Addicted - if a character abuses drugs (prescription or otherwise) or constantly drinks alcohol, they become addicted and must soothe their addiction every 1d10 in-game hours or suffer withdrawal, causing them to be unable to run or attack. *Drowsy - if a character gets put under a spell or doesn't sleep, every move has disadvantage. *Paranoid - has disadvantage on perception and rolls against sanity damage. This is another permanent debuff that is caused by an in-game event. * Monsters Main article: List of enemies in To Hell and Back Like other tabletop games, the game features a wide array of many different enemies that the Game Master can put in their game, though it is encouraged that they come up with their own Items The game features a large variety of different items for the players to play around with. Consumable Items *Pain Killers - heals 1d4 damage. Costs 10 gold at shops. *Medicine - heals 1d8 damage. Costs 20 gold at shops. *Bandages - heals no HP but stops bleeding. Costs 3 gold at shops. *Expensive Medicine - heals 2d10 damage. Costs 40 gold at shops. *Apple - heals 1d4 damage. Costs 10 gold at shops. *Carrot - heals 1d4 damage. Costs 10 gold at shops. *Sweet Candy - removes the paralyzed effect from characters. *Water - TBD *Worm Salad - adds extra defense to characters for 3 turns. Restores 1d4 damage. Costs 20 gold at shops. *Healing Potion - TBD *Battle Tonic - adds 1d4 to attack rolls for 3 turns. Costs 30 gold at shops. *Tonic of Cowards - allows characters to roll with advantage while running away. Costs 20 gold at shops. * Weapons *Dagger - deals 1d4 piercing damage. *Short Sword - deals 1d6 piercing damage. *Long Sword - deals 1d8 piercing damage. *Claymore - deals 1d10 piercing damage. *Hammer - deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage. *Warhammer - deals 1d10 bludgeoning damage. *Tomahawk - deals 1d6 slashing damage. *Axe - deals 1d8 slashing damage. *Battleaxe - deals 1d10 slashing damage. Armors *Leather Armor - 5 defense to characters. *Studded Armor - 8 defense to characters. *Iron Armor - 10 defense to characters. *Steel Armor - 12 defense to characters. *Alloid Armor - 15 defense to characters. Pre-Made Campaigns If a Game Master isn't confident enough to create their own campaign or they are just beginning and don't know how to make one, the game features pre-made campaigns that the GM can use and play around with. The Devil's Treasure An old miner screamed out in his final moments that he had found the devil's treasure in the Blackrock Mountains, telling everyone they must find it before it's too late. This campaign features six main dungeons, twelve villages, many different sidequests, and much more. The adventure is meant to teach new players how to play, with it being recommended that the game ends once the players reach around level 5-10. Trivia *The creator of the game made it after playing the video game Darkest Dungeon, which inspired To Hell and Back quite a lot, with both the video game and the tabletop featuring Plague Doctors and Crusaders.